


Somewhere Only We Know

by thepessimist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enno's an elfish person, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tanaka is a normal person, angst probs, elfish people, idk how to explain this, its prolly crap just read it ok, weird different universes thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepessimist/pseuds/thepessimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuu was just getting used to his grandmother's house. She was all he had left in his life heading nowhere. Until a boy crashes in and shows him a whole new world, literally. Now he's just trying to find his way home, but maybe he'll find something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Portal

It was the hottest day of the year when Ryuu moved into his grandmother's home. The house was older than him. They had bought it way before he was born, so now he could see the damage 50 years had done to the building. The bricks were crumbling and most of the windows were cracked and dusty with age. If his grandfather had still been alive, the house would probably still be in mint condition, but sadly he passed away the summer before he was born. His grandmother wasn't in a much better state.

The doctors said the stroke was caused from shock or stress or something. Whatever it was, it left her half paralyzed and her speech a mixture of grunts, groans, and a broken form of their native tongue. She didn't even know Ryuu's name, or she did, but she refused to use it. His mother always said it was because she had the stroke before he was born, so it was hard for her to remember him as well. Ryuu had another theory. His grandmother just wasn't very fond of him. He was loud, disruptive, and made his mom angry a lot; all things his grandmother hated. He tried to calm down when she had stayed with them because he knew the noise bothered her a lot, but it was hard. Being loud was just part of his personality.

So she grumbled every time he entered the room, he laughed it off and that was it to their relationship. Ryuu wasn't sure if they were close and he wasn't sure if it was a normal grandmother/grandson relationship, but it was all he had now.

He contemplated turning around as he hesitated at her front door. But then it hit him. He really had nowhere else to go. This is what was left for him. He took a deep breath and entered his new home.

Almost immediately he heard a grunt, a groan, and-

" _Zahrat_!"

That name, it was always that name. He had never heard his own name from his grandmother's lips, unless it was forced out by his mother. It was always _Zahrat_. In a heavy accent, that he had never heard his grandmother use otherwise. She said it the same way each time, with desperation and a touch of hopefulness. He had no idea who or what Zahrat was. It wasn't his grandfather's name and It definitely wasn't his. He always responded anyways.

He barely had time to lock the door before she was yelling again.

"I'm coming," Ryuu grumbled, not loud enough for her to hear, but loud enough for him to let some frustration out.

If his grandmother and him had one thing in common, it was how easy it was to get them fired up.

He shouldered his bag again and headed to where his grandmother's room was. He couldn't really remember the house. He had been so young when their mother decided it was best his grandmother live with them instead. For the last couple of months though, his grandmother had moved back into this dusty old house with a caretaker that would come everyday. Ryuu had never visited. So he had spent minimum time here, but now it was where he would spend all his time, taking care of the only family he had left.

"Hey, Nani, what's up?" He said as he entered her room.

She sat perched on the edge of the bed. Her gaze on him was eerily blank, but he shone through with a bright smile. She broke after a bit and held out her good arm for a hug. Ryuu immediately dove in to the embrace, squeezing her frail frame tightly.

"I missed you Nani," He whispered suddenly feeling softer for his grandmother once he remembered just how small and fragile she was, "Did you miss me?"

He pulled away as she nodded and grunted what he assumed was a yes. She held on to his hand even after they parted, her grip surprisingly tight. Her eyes flickered up and down Ryuu's frame as though she was trying to figure out what was different.

She cracked a smile and giggled, "Big"

"I got big?" Ryuu said pointing at himself, smiling. She nodded in agreement and kissed his hand. The gesture broke his heart a bit and confused him. Sometimes she was so warm and sweet, he forgot how many times she hit him with her cane and pushed him away.

Suddenly her eyes widened and her neck snapped back and forth, like she was looking for something.

"Ma?" She asked, letting go of his hand and gesturing to the door, "Ma?"

Ryuu could feel a lump forming in his throat. He forgot how childlike his grandmother had become. Death was a hard concept for her to grasp now.

"She's not here with me, Nani," Ryuu said quietly, not looking at his grandmother's gaze, knowing he would crack if he did, "It's just me this time."

He looked back at her and tried to smile, but it was painful. "Is that, ok?"

She just pouted and shrugged a bit and Ryuu decided that was the best answer he was going to get.

"Hey where's Kanako-san, Nani?" Ryuu asked, remembering that her caretaker should be somewhere in the house still.

His grandmother simply shrugged again and pointed at the door. Ryuu sighed; that wasn't much help, but left the room anyway, telling his grandmother he'd be back soon.

  
He found Kanako cleaning up in the kitchen. She barely spared him a glance when he entered.

"Oh good you're here," was her greeting to him as she wiped her hands on her apron, "I'll be going then."

"Oh, um," Ryuu stuttered. He didn't realize she'd leave immediately, "Ok then. Will you still be coming?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and said "Of course. I just won't be staying as late and coming as early since you can handle her then, right?"

He nodded quickly, even though he was rather annoyed she was being so curt about everything. Ryuu thought she'd give him some sort of break. Instead she handed him the apron with a quick good bye and left.

Ryuu stood in the kitchen, massaging the rough fabric between his fingers, a sinking feeling in his chest. This was his life now.

"Zahrat! Zahrat!"

"Coming, Nani!"

He rushed back to his grandmother's room and found her standing, cane clutched in one hand.

"Do you need something, Nani?" Ryuu asked, immediately at her side, placing a hand on her lower back to balance her.

She stared at him blankly for awhile and then slowly raised her hand to point between her collar bones.

"Zahrat?" she whispered again.

"Oh, yeah," Ryuu replied quickly, pulling out the pendant that always hung underneath his shirt, "It's right here."

She stared down at it so hard he could feel his palm start to sweat underneath the beautiful jewel.

"Good."

And that was Ryuu's cue to tuck the necklace safely beneath his collar again. Without another word, his grandmother shook him off and wobbly walked off, the cane's clicking getting softer as she exited the room.

Ryuu was left to watch her leave,  cupping the pendant through his shirt. He could clearly remember when she had given that necklace to him. He was small enough to still be able to balance on her knobby knees and she was still strong enough to hold him. It was back when his grandmother was always warm to him.

He remembered her pressing it into his chubby palm, whispering that name over and over again, while rocking him back and forth. Ryuu thought it was so pretty that he didn't think much of anything else and was just excited that his grandmother had given him a gift. His mother tried to hand it back, but his grandmother pushed it back to Ryuu, insisting that it was his.

Now anytime she saw him, she'd want to see it too and Ryuu gladly showed it each time. He kept it polish so that it was just as beautiful as when she first gave it to him. It made his grandmother happy and it served as a reminder to treat her softly. 

He pulled it back out and studied the pendant, smoothing his thumb over the writing engraved around the edges in a metal he couldn't quite identify. In some light it looked like silver, but currently it had a more pearl like quality to its reflection. He wondered where she had gotten it from, what the story behind it was, of course, not for the first time. He remember how his mother said she had never seen it until his grandmother had handed it to Ryuu and that she didn't recognize the writing. That pretty much ruled out it being a family heirloom. Maybe it was from a past lover? Maybe that's who Zahrat is? Maybe that's what's written on it?

He could've stood there all day wondering. Instead he tucked the necklace back in to place and heaved his bag to the room that would now be his. It was all the way in the back of the house and was a bit small, but he didn't mind, immediately plopping back on to the bed. His room in the apartment he shared with his mother wasn't much better. If anything this room was better. It had a desk and wardrobe and was a lot cleaner than his old room. Ryuu had been informed that his grandmother had a maid that came up and cleaned once a week. That was definitely an upgrade from his old place. Actually the entire house was an upgrade from his old apartment, but it didn't matter because everything else in his life seemed like a downgrade.

His mom was dead. It had been months. They'd have given him six to get over it. It still hurt though. It was still painful. But the grieving period was over for him, he had to take care of whatever he had left. She just happened to be a grumpy old lady who also happened to be on the brink of death. He felt like he had hit rock bottom at nineteen. His life was just so fucki-

No. He sat up quickly and slapped himself on both cheeks. He couldn't start pitying himself. It would get him stuck. He couldn't get stuck. He had to keep going, if not for himself, for his grandmother.

He got up and walked over to the window, quite violently opening up the curtains. The window itself was beautiful, circle in shape with carvings around the edges. The view not so much. He had the only room with a view of the backyard and now he knew why. It was just a field of over grown grass that was mostly dead and in the center was a single tree. It was also dead. The branches looked as frail as his heart felt and swung with the slight summer wind.

Maybe some fresh air could help his muddled thoughts. Ryuu fumbled with the latch, tugging at the handle, but it wouldn't budge. He was really getting into it when a voice sounded at the door.

"That doesn't open."

Ryuu swung around a let out a manly screech. He had no idea anyone else was in the house.

Apparently the girl was even more scared as she started screaming too.

"Sorry!" she finally screamed, bowing aggressively, "I didn't mean to intrude!"

"It's fine," Ryuu sighed, leaning against the wall with a hand over his rapidly beating heart, "Just who the fuck are you?"

"I'm sorry!" she said again, still bowing, "I'm Yachi. I clean the house."

"Oh, you're the maid?" Ryuu asked, "And please, you can stop bowing now."

Yachi stood back up as she replied, "Yes and your the grandson?"

Ryuu immediately blushed when he could see her face clearly and now that he wasn't scared shitless. Yachi was really cute and she knew who he was. "Yeah," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry about all the screaming. I don't usually do that."

He actually managed to make her laugh. One point for Ryuu. "Yeah, I hope not," she said then turned back to point at the window, "Like I said, that window doesn't open, but you should take a look at the backyard it's beautiful."

Ryuu raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? It looks like snakes breed back there."

She gave him another confused, nervous chuckle. "Well whatever suits you," she said shakily moving to leave the room, "I'll see you around then, ummm I didn't catch your name actually."

"Ryuunosuke," He said, "but everyone calls me Ryuu."

She gave him a bright smile. "It's nice to meet you Ryuu," she said awkwardly backing away, "I'm gonna go clean the bathroom now, bye."

Yachi practically ran out of the room. Ryuu wondered if he was particularly scary or if she was that nervous around everyone. Whatever it was he was glad he was going to have company around his age.

He turned back to look out the window again, glaring at the backyard. He watched as one tree branch snapped off. Ryuu grabbed at the curtains and shut them furiously.

His life was already depressing enough, he didn't need a shit view to make it worse.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He fell into routine quickly. Every morning he got up at exactly 7:00, if he was a minute late his grandmother would start calling him. By 7:45 his grandmother was dressed and he would be finishing up brushing her hair. Her breakfast consisted of a bowl of slightly warmed cereal (one handful of Fiber One and one handful of cornflakes) with half of a banana. It took him a couple of tries to get it right, but a month in and he was a cereal making expert. By 8:30 he was out the door on he way to work and his grandmother was safely in the hands of Kanako, who still treated him coldly. He had no idea why, but as much as he tried it still made his gut wrench.

He worked at a small corner store. He technically didn't need to but it gave him something to do. He couldn't sit around the house with his grandmother's blank stare glaring holes into his skull. It gave him a sense of purpose. It might not be much but at least he was somehow contributing to society by selling milk to little old ladies.

 It was starting to feel normal and he was slowly becoming ok with it being the new normal. Until it wasn't.

Ryuu woke up that morning like every morning. The gap between his curtains let in the smallest strip of light, directly on his face.

He groaned into his pillow. As much as he was used to it, he still hated waking up early. Just a few more minutes of sleep and-

"Zahrat!"

Nevermind. He hauled himself out of bed, motivating himself with the idea that it was Friday, so Yachi-san was stopping by. He had managed a few more awkward conversations with the maid, most of them ending with one or both of them blushing furiously. Ryuu just got so nervous around cute girls and Yachi got nervous around everyone.

It was a normal day. Breakfast went without a hitch. He managed to pour the right amount of milk on his first try. Usually he had to spoon some into his own bowl, so that his grandmother wouldn't grumble at him. He kissed her on the forehead as he left for work and grunted out a goodbye to Kanako, who as usual pretended to not hear him.

The day was going well. Ryuu didn't feel so muted today. The costumers saw the difference even as he smiled as brightly as possible to each of them. He hummed to himself on his way back from work, practically singing when he reached the house. He hugged his grandmother fiercely and bounded up the stairs to his room.

He decided that his room needed to be as bright as he was feeling and he forcefully opened the curtains that had been closed since his first day here. The backyard didn't seem so dead today. Ryuu thought he even saw a couple of birds resting on the branches. Looking into the yard and seeing the overgrown grass made him want to do something about it. He was feeling particularly restless today. Maybe he'd start fixing up the garden tomorrow. Plant some flowers, pull out the weeds, the whole shi-bang. He still hadn't gotten to go outside, but he decided tomorrow he would check it out just to see how bad it was.

"Enjoying the view?"

Ryuu turned around the find Yachi smiling at the doorway, holding a basket of dirty clothes.

He returned the smile, "Yup, I think I might go out tomorrow and work in the garden actually!"

"I've been telling you to," Yachi said, gazing out the window, "It's already so beautiful back there! I'm sure a couple of flowers would really spruce it up!"

Ryuu glanced at her questioningly. Yachi had the weirdest idea of beauty. "Yeah a couple of flowers and a complete redo," He side whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Ryuu replied innocently, "Don't you have stuff to clean?"

That got her flustered. She sprinted out of the room, yelling her apologize down the hall. Ryuu chuckled. Yachi was definitely a strange one, but at least she was entertaining. He sighed and looked back out at he yard, deciding to keep the curtains open for the day.

They were still opened when he went to bed that night, but he reasoned that it was their backyard so no one would try to break in. The moonlight streaming in was calming. He was excited for tomorrow. It was strange he hadn't looked forward to something in a long time. He still needed to get up early, but at least he could sleep in later once Kanako came and plan the garden all day. Tomorrow was shaping up to be a good day too.

Ryuu had finally been dozing off when he heard a loud crash. He promptly fell out of bed with a quieter thump.

_What the fuck was that?_

He glanced around to find glass scattered everywhere, including where he had just placed his palms. The culprit was lying a few feet away from him at the foot of his bed. A rock as big as his fist was surrounded by more glass. Glass. What was the only thing that was glass in his room?

He looked up and was met with his answer. The circular window was broken completely, a figure with a pair of glowing eyes was perched in the center.

"HOLY FUCK-"

The person was on him before he could get anything else out. They covered Ryuu's mouth with their palm and glared down at him. He finally got a proper look at his intruder and found that it was a boy around his age hovering above him. The first thing Ryuu noticed, besides his glowing eyes, was that he was very very pretty, like other worldly pretty.

"If you scream," he whispered, ghosting his lips over Ryuu's ear, "I will slit your fucking throat."

He managed to make that pretty too. He had an accent that seemed familiar but Ryuu couldn't place where he had heard it from.

The boy fumbled a bit, grabbing the closest object to him. Ryuu couldn't hold in his laughter. This guy had to be the worst burglar ever. He was currently threatening Ryuu with his fluffy Pikachu slipper. When Ryuu chuckled, his glare narrowed, but his pointed ears turned bright red. Pretty burglar guy finally let go of his mouth. Ryuu managed to gasp out a couple of more giggles before he felt something very solid hit his head hard.

"Ow! Did you just fucking headbutt me?" Ryuu asked rubbing his head and scooting away from the intruder.

"Yes," Pretty Burglar huffed, dusting himself off and getting up, "And I can do a lot worse if you don't stay out of my fucking way."

 _Stay out of your way?_ Ryuu mouthed at the other boy. "Are you serious? You're the one who broke my window and assaulted me?"

"Your window?"

"Yes! My window!" Ryuu said, getting up and walking over to it, "The thing you just fucking jumped through!"

"Oh," the boy casually sat on the edge of his bed, "The portal will fix itself. Give it like thirty minutes."

" _The portal_? What the fuck are you on about?" Tanaka turned to point out the window, "It's just a fucking- Oh my god."

"Wow, I've never seen an 'Oh my god' before," the boy deadpanned as he walked over to the window too, "Seriously though, you doin ok?"

Ryuu was too in shock to revel in the irony of a burglar asking him if he was alright.

"The tr-the tree," Ryuu stuttered, pointing through the opening.

"Yes that is a tree," Pretty Burglar confirmed.

"That's not what I meant," Ryuu snapped, "That tree should be dead."

He blinked hard. The backyard he was currently staring at was not the one he had seen before. In fact, it was quite the opposite of the one he had gotten used to. It now hand a neat lawn, lined with flowers and a single tree standing in the center. The tree was in full bloom.

 Ryuu backed away from the window, clutching his head, shaking it furiously. 

"This is a dream. This has to be a dream," he whispered repeatedly and then turned to the other boy, who was gazing back curiously, "Tell me this is a dream."

The Pretty Burglar just stared back for awhile before hesitantly asking, "The tree you used to see was dead?"

Ryuu nodded in reply, too freaked out to speak.

He watched as his eyes lit up and sent a smirk to Ryuu. "That was my backyard you've been looking at!"

 Ryuu rubbed his palms into his face and slapped at his cheeks, but he wouldn't stop shaking.

"What are you saying?"

"That is a portal," the other boy said slowly as he if he was speaking to a small child, "I have one in my room so you're seeing what I'm seeing," his eyes narrowed and that playful smirk was back on his face, "But the only way you could possible see through it is if you had something from my world."

His world?

Quicker than Ryuu could process his statement, Pretty Burglar was already on him, this time armed with a shard of glass. He leaned in close again and whispered, "You just made my job really easy. Now tell me. Where is it?"

Ryuu felt like he was about to pass out. Questions were reeling in his mind. But the words wouldn't come out as the other boy dug the glass further into the base of his throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ryuu whimpered trying to get out of his grip, but he was surprisingly strong for someone with such a lithe build.

The other boy giggled a bit when Ryuu spoke. "Aww humans are so weak. They get scared so easily."

"Then what the fuck are you?" Ryuu spat, feeling a fire surge back into him. He was a lot of things but he sure as hell wasn't weak.

Apparently his question also struck a nerve with the other boy. His glare hardened, all signs of laughter disappearing. "And they're ignorant as they are arrogant," he scoffed," So are you going to give it to me or are you going to make me strip search you?"

As Ryuu struggled further out of his grip, his pendant slipped from underneath his shirt.

"Oh you really do make everything easier for me," the boy laughed and snatched the necklace right off of him.

"Hey!" Ryuu yelled, grabbing at the jewel but missed by a pathetic amount, "That's my grandmother's!"

The other boy was smiling widely. 

"No it's actually my grandmother's," he said evenly without explaining further and then turned his attention back to the window, "Oh and it looks like my ride's here."

Ryuu looked back at the window too, to find it was in perfect condition, but the view was now of the picture perfect garden. It was beautiful, just like Yachi said. Suddenly something flew at the window and broke it again. 

Pretty burglar sent him another smirk from his perch on the sill. "Why don't you just go to bed a pretend this was all a dream ok?" He inputted one last jab as he started to spring out the window.

Oh hell no. Ryuu wasn't going to let him get away, not with his grandmother's pendant. At the last second he grabbed on to his shirt and tumbled through the opening with him, bracing for impact.

Instead of grass, like he expected, he landed with a thump on what felt like a solid wooden floor. He looked up to find Pretty Burglar, glaring down at him and looking very pretty.

"Oh great you idiot," he huffed, crossing his arms, "Now I'm going to have to kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyy I'm starting another ennotana AU even though I'm still working on my Hogwarts AU. I'll try to upload at least one of the once a week
> 
> So what'd y'all think? Is it shit? Who knows I kinda just did this on a whim.
> 
> Fun fact Tanaka's grandma is based off my grandma that's why he calls her Nani idk I couldn't think of anything else. 
> 
> Another fun fact the title is from my fav love song because I was too lazy to think of a real one.
> 
> Anyway as always all comments and suggestions are appreciated and have a lovely day! :D


	2. Elf People are Mean People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu is definitely not in Kansas anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the Melvster (a.k.a Tsucchi) who read the first part of this chapter at least 7 times.

His head was pounding, fingers clammy, clawing at the floor, his vision just blurred, bright lights. He shut his eyes tight, trying to concentrate on only one of his seemingly intensified senses, as he lay his head against the ground, the coolness of the floor soothing his aching bones slightly. He felt his breath, coming out in long ragged pants, condensate on the hard surface beneath him, his cheek sticking to the floor with sweat and a little drool.

_In and out. In and out. In and out._

His lungs felt tight as though they were newly formed and he needed to learn how to breath again. His entire body felt new, like he had been torn apart at the seams, each of his atoms meticulously seperated, only to be thrown back together in a matter of seconds.

It was so, so hard to breathe.

_In and out. In and out. In and out._

It was so hard to think.

_In and out. In and out. Where? Where? In and out._

He grasped at the floor, but the smooth surface provided no grooves or divots to sink his fingernails into.

_Where? Where was he?_

He formed a full thought. His brain was working at least at toddler standards. He pressed against the ground.

_Smooth and hard. Not grass._

Ryuu squeezed his eyes tighter not willing to believe his faulty sense of touch. Maybe, maybe he's mistaken. He didn't fall out a window. He dreamed the whole thing and now he's waking up on his bedroom floor, his smooth, hard bedroom floor.

_Yes, that had to-_

"Can you stop drooling on my fucking floor?"

Ryuu snapped his eyes open with a gasp. A beautiful face surrounded by a halo of blurred lights looked down at him. Strangely enough, his expression did not match the bite of the question, instead he stared wide eyed at Ryuu as though he was something to marvel at and not a complete and utter sweaty mess.

 _An angel_ , Ryuu's swamped mind thought. Maybe he did fall out the window, and straight into heaven. He smiled dopily back at the angel, hoping to be graced with one back. Instead his face scrunched up with disgust.

"Don't stare at me like that," he sneered. "It's fucking creepy."

Ryuu dropped the smile, his stomach dropping just as quickly as everything started to click back into place. This was no angel. This was pretty elf boy, who likes to steal things from sleeping people and liked to be a giant asshole.

They did fall out the window. But for some reason, elf boy stood there as though nothing happened, while Ryuu was still trying to pick himself off the floor.

_The floor._

Ryuu tried to look down between his finger tips, but his vision was still blurred, the lights too bright, reflecting off the surface he had so desperately tried to identify.  
He blinked hard. The floor was dark. He blinked again. The floor was tiles. He blinked again. The floor was painted tiles. He blinked again. The floor was glowing with a beautiful pattern.

This was not his bedroom floor. It was getting hard for him to breathe again as panic started to set in. He was not in his bedroom, but he was in a bedroom.

He gazed dizzily at his surroundings, still not truly believing. Where his bed was meant to be was a large desk, strewn with large books and pages that weren't paper. The desk itself didn't look wooden either. In this set up, the bed was shoved against a corner, as though sleeping was an after thought for the occupier, with a large mass of weapons taking up the most of the floor and wall space instead. Even with his vision fully working though, there was still something off.

Ryuu turned his attention back to elf-boy, who looked like he was having an internal struggle himself. "Blue," he said finally after a minute of contemplation. His tongue felt heavy, his voice foreign. "Everything is blue and not my backyard."

"No shit." The sarcasm seemed halfhearted as he spoke. "Are all humans this smart?"

 _Humans_. The word stirred up a lot of emotions for Ryuu. He had no idea how to react. He'd never been spoken to like he was some sort of subspecies. Humans, like he was some sort of animal, reduced to its entire species, not an independent minded individual. He had a feeling that's all elf boy thought of him.

"Where are we then?" Ryuu asked, pointedly ignoring the elf's rudeness, in favor of getting real answers.

The elf hesitated for a bit, as though contemplating if he should engage Ryuu for any longer.

_Yes please, just answer my fucking question._

Like he could read Ryuu's mind, the elf turned away with a scoff. "That doesn't matter," he said walking towards the desk and picking up a small object. He glared at it, clutching it hard enough for his hand to shake slightly. "You won't be here for long anyways," he whispered more to himself than Ryuu, eyes still fixed on his grip.

Ryuu perked up at that. "Really?" he asked. _Well, that was easy_. "You're gonna take me home?"

He let out a sharp laugh, but Ryuu couldn't find anything funny. Confused, he asked again, "You're going to take me home, right?"

The elf finally turned to Ryuu, his glowing eyes wide and unsure. "If only the world was as simple as you humans." He gulped and started to stalk towards Ryuu, the elf's presence huge from his perspective on the floor. "I didn't expect you to be so cute."

"Umm thanks?"

He chuckled again, a bit lighter. "Don't do that it makes it harder."

"What harder?" Ryuu tried to get up, but the other boy pushed him down easily with his foot.

"This," he whispered.

Ryuu felt a sharp pain shoot its way up his spine as he was pinned back on to the floor, the elf-boy hovering over him, pushing him down with all his weight. This guy clearly had done this before, by the way he expertly immobilized Ryuu completely in a matter of seconds.

"I really wish you'd stop doing that," Ryuu choked as the arm digging into his his throat pressed further and cut off his air completely. He desperately tried to fight, but his limbs still felt heavy, his brain still fuzzy.

"Stop talking, _please_." The elf sounded in pain as though Ryuu was the one currently choking him. He looked up at the other boy's face and was surprised, when he was met with wide watery eyes, scared, unfocused and a little crazed. Even then he was still very pretty.

He let up his arm, instead grabbing both of Ryuu's hands and pinning them to the floor too. Ryuu gulped for air, coughing and sputtering, "I don't get- what're-" Then his eyes caught what the elf-boy was holding. He was fumbling with it in his shaking fist as though it was his first time using it, but Ryuu would bet real money that it wasn't. The blade was small, about 3 or 4 inches, but it was sharp and was slowly inching its way closer and closer to Ryuu's neck.

_Oh. Oh, oh shit._

A rush of adrenaline got Ryuu's brain working up to speed. This pretty elf meant to kill him. He was going to die. That small little knife was going to dig into his throat and he'd stop breathing. It'd take a small flick of the wrist. _So why? Why hadn't he done it yet?_

The boy's hand slipped and Ryuu felt the blade burn into his skin with a single prick. He couldn't help but let out a pained cry, looking reproachfully up at the boy pinning him down. The elf stared back looking almost apologetic, like he didn't want to hurt Ryuu. How strange. He had a knife next to Ryuu's throat but he didn't want to harm him. The elf's face softened further and he ran his thumb against the angry red mark the blade had left on Ryuu's skin, soothing it with a cooling touch. He leaned in closer studying Ryuu's face and Ryuu couldn't help but flush at his intense stare.

"You weren't supposed to look like this," he whispered finally, breath warm against Ryuu's neck. Ryuu could barely managed a confused grunt, like his vocal cords had been scared shut. Funny, he always thought for flight or fight responses, he was more of a fighter, and yet he just lied limply allowing fate to decide for him. "What I mean is," he continued, tracing Ryuu with his eyes. "Is that you look like me. I didn't kno-," he cut himself off, expression hardening once more. "It doesn't matter. Monsters can come in pretty packages."

_Yeah, like you._

He was rambling like he was nervous or something. From the way he had confidently swung Ryuu around the first couple of times, Ryuu had assumed that elf-boy had done this a thousand times. Maybe not. It seemed like he was used to threatening, but not actually killing.

"Why aren't you screaming?" He asked like he was genuinely curious. Ryuu tried to say I don't know, but it came out as incoherent mumbling. "Can you not think?" He continued, cocking his head to the side, moving his thumb across Ryuu's jawline. "You're still like animal though. You're mind is blank now. You were so easy for me to catch, _Human_."

 "Mah name's Ryuu," he slurred. He was not just some animal. He could feel the blade draw back a bit at his words.  

"What?" The elf sounded far more frazzled than Ryuu had ever heard him; as if Ryuu having a name was the most preposterous thing he had ever heard.  

"My name is Ryuu," he repeated, steadily holding eye contact with the other boy. He found his voice. Yes, he was human, Ryuu momentarily forgot that, that's what makes him think, feel, and what'll get him out of this situation.

"I-I don't care what your name is." He shook with his words. It's working.

"I have a grandmother-"

"Shut up." The arm, holding Ryuu's hands down went to cover his mouth, but Ryuu found some strength and held it back, so that they were locked directly above his face.

"I take care of her," Ryuu continued quietly.

"I said shut up." He sounded more desperate than Ryuu as he held the blade closer to his throat, threatening to carve into his neck.

_Try me. Do it. I dare you._

"I call her Nani-"

"Please be quiet. Please." It sounded like a whimper.

"She likes half a banana in her cereal and-"

"Shut up. Shut up-"

"-I usually eat the other half on the way to work and she also-"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY," He screamed finally. Ryuu's blood ran cold as he swung his blade back. Maybe he pushed him too far. Instead he watched as the knife dug into the floor next to his head, the other boy bringing his head down to rest next to Ryuu's, face pressed into the floor. " _Please._ "

"And she also needs me. I have to live, for her," Ryuu finished. He had to, but he could feel his voice wavering again, cracking several times in the sentence. He felt the elf shudder at his words as though they were picking at his skin, trying to make their way into his heart. Ryuu hoped they did.

"Why?" he whispered into the floor, "Why can't I do it? You're not even- I'm supposed to-"

He sounded so lost and so small that Ryuu wanted to reach out and comfort him, run his hands through his hair and tell him everything was going to be ok. Then he remembered if he did that he'd be encouraging the other boy to kill him, so he decided against it. But he couldn't help but feel for the boy. He wasn't bad, just forced into a situation he couldn't control. And Ryuu could definitely relate to that. Instead he asked, "What's your name?"

"What?" Ryuu heard a little sniff before the other boy brought his head back up to look at Ryuu. His eyes were a dark bluish purple around the edges.

"Your name," Ryuu repeated. "I usually like to know the name of people who try to kill me. Unless you want me calling you Legolas."

He tilted his head to the side, face scrunched up in confusion. _Goddammit why did he have to be cute?_ "Legolas?"

"Ya know, the pretty elf from Lord of the Rings," Ryuu tried to explain, but the elf looked as lost as ever. "Wow, maybe we are from different universes."

Instead of responding he gave Ryuu a once over and said, "Chikara, Chikara Ennoshita."

"What?" Now it was Ryuu's turn to be confused.

"You asked for my name, idiot." _Ahh and he's back to being an ass._

"Oh, well that's pretty," Ryuu said, rather lamely and then quickly added with a smile, "It suits you."

"Are you hitting on me?" Chikara asked, incredulously, face twisting into disgust. "I literally tried to kill you five seconds ago. Keep it in your pants."

Ryuu flushed red and tried to stammer out a reply. "N-no, no. I'm not- well, you're not trying to kill me now... _are you_?"

Chikara sighed, casually sitting up and pulled the knife out of the ground with little effort. His mood swings were rather jarring to deal with for Ryuu, like there was something off about the other. Maybe he was just having a rough week.

"I don't know," He finally said quietly after a moment of silence, "But you can't be here. I don't know how you survived the journey, but you definitely can't be here. If I don't kill you someone else will."

"How considerate of you."

"I'm serious!" The desperateness was back in his voice. His breath quickening once more. "If they get a hold of you, you'll die painfully. I'd be doing you a favor."

"Why can't you just send me back?" Ryuu argued.

"It's not that easy!" He exasperated as he ran a hand through his hair, only holding Ryuu in place with his thighs. "It took years for me- Fuck, why can't I do anything? If anyone finds ou-"

A loud bang sounded throughout the room as the door crashed open, Chikara and Ryuu both jumping at the noise.

"Hey Chikara! You're back did you ge- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?!"

It was another elf out the doorway, who bared similar markings to Chikara, but was much smaller and had the coolest hair Ryuu had ever seen.

Ryuu heard other voices, getting louder as they approached the door too. "Chikara are you messing with Noya again?" Two other elves entered the room, casually calling out for Chikara until they saw Ryuu.

"Holy shit," said the one with a shaved head.

"Holy shit," the other one agreed.

"Holy shit," All three elves said simultaneously.

There was a moment of silence, a tense five way showdown. Ryuu could feel Chikara start to shake again above him, but when he looked up his expression was blank. He subconsciously placed his free hand on the other boy's thigh to steady him.

"I can explain," Chikara said, finally breaking the tension. His voice was surprisingly calm.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Ok well," Chikara started so casually Ryuu could believe he was talking about the weather. "This human was stupid enough to follow me through the portal so now I'm deciding if he's too dumb to live."

Ryuu gasped, "You liar," standing up to shake off, a now distracted, Chikara. The others looked shocked as he spoke. "He broke into my house robbed me and now he doesn't want to kill me."

"As if," Chikara scoffed back, folding his arms across his chest and striking a pose that Ryuu could only describe as sassy.

"Well, Chikara," The tall one with messy hair said as he held on to the collar of the small one, who was quite literally buzzing with excitement. "If you wanted to kill him, why is he alive?"

Chikara looked politely confused, tilting his head a bit like he didn't understand the question.

_Don't act so innocent now._

The other elf continued, "He'd definitely be dead if you wanted him dead. He's alive though."

When Ryuu looked back at Chikara, he found that the other boy's expressionless mask finally cracked, or maybe he was doing everything on purpose. He wasn't sure if these people (Could he call them people?) were even capable of real emotions.

"Umm, you see," Chikara hesitated, rubbing his hands together, twisting his fingers into knots. He looked down and spoke again after a pause, his voice barely loud enough for Ryuu to hear. "He looks like us, Kinoshita."

"But that doesn't mea-"

"He can think too," Chikara said almost defiantly. Was he defending Ryuu? "Not very well." Oh there it is. "But he can think and feel. He's not a mindless savage." He looked up again, gaze as piercing as the blade he still held shakily. "He's like us. You try to kill him."

The elf Chikara had referred to as Kinoshita hesitated and turned to the boy next to him, who simply shrugged.

"Well, maybe." Kinoshita seemed to be looking for words. "Maybe he's a defect. He could be trying to trick you, Chika!"

Chikara paused and turned to look at Ryuu again, eyes searching for any signs of deception. Ryuu tried to be as calm as possible. He wasn't lying. Why was he so nervous?

_Maybe because they're planning to kill you, dumbass._

"He had your _Jawand_ , right?" Kinoshita continued. Chikara reached into his pocket at the mention. "Isn't that weird."

Everyone watched as Chikara studied the pendant -or Jawand as Kinoshita referred to it as- in his hand, turning it over. He and the jewel practically glowed in the dimmed lighting. Ryuu finally found the will to speak up again.

"My grandmother gave me that." Ryuu's words were met with wide stares. "It's very dear to her. That's why I followed you through the window."

"Oh really?" Chikara asked still staring at the pendant intensely. "Does she know it's stolen?"

"Um-what she's no-"

Chikara cut him off turning to stab Ryuu with a sharp look again. "Or maybe she's the one who stole it?"

"No-no no of course not; she couldn't," Ryuu defended immediately. There was no way his small frail grandmother could have stolen anything.

_She wasn't always like this._

Ryuu didn't know his grandmother; not the real her. So he quieted down after a while. Chikara's stare didn't weaken a bit. Ryuu couldn't met it any longer and diverted his gaze to the floor.

"That's what I thought," said Chikara, strangely soft. Ryuu couldn't tell what angle the elf was trying to play and frankly he was rather done with his stupid mind game.  
He suddenly felt very tired and lonely. Speaking of his grandmother reminded him how far away he was from getting home. Though in this moment, Ryuu didn't care where he was he just wanted to take a nap, for who knows how long.

Ryuu watched as Chikara and the other elves at the door had a conversation seemingly based solely on intense eye contact. The small elf on the other hand placed his intense stare on Ryuu himself, as though he was trying to pull out his deepest insecurities, his darkest secrets, with a single look. It felt like it worked. And that was it for Ryuu. He wasn't gonna stand around like the useless sack of meat that these assholes thought he was. Ryuu almost forgot. He's a fighter.

"If you're gonna kill me can you just get it over with?" Ryuu finally snapped. "I've got better things to do than just stand around."

Chikara snapped back to look give him a surprisingly appreciative look, letting out a small huff of laughter. "The human has some bite left."

"I told you my name," Ryuu growled back. What was this guys problem? One second he was defending Ryuu, practically crying over him and the next he was acting like a real bastard.

Chikara studied Ryuu once more, apparently not wanting to bother to waste his time with another response. Instead, he turned to address Kinoshita and the other elf.

"Kinoshita, Narita, you wanna talk about this outside?" He asked, but it felt like a command to Ryuu. He could hear the implication too; _outside, away from the human_. Kinoshita and Narita seemed to agree as they nodded and exited the room quickly.

That left the smaller elf pouting up at Chikara. "Hey! What about me?" he whined.

Chikara gave the elf a genuine (and Ryuu had to admit pretty) smile as he knocked his knuckles against the other boy's forehead. "I'll fill you in later," he said easily, the tension in the room seemed to drift away at his words. "Can you watch him for me, Noya? I need someone who can handle it." He jerked his head towards Ryuu without turning to face him. At this point Ryuu was really starting to feel like an untrained puppy.

It seemed like Chikara knew how to pick the right words as Noya -as Chikara had called him- immediately perked up, nodding enthusiastically. He pointed at his chest as he exclaimed, "You can count on me Chika!"

Ryuu watched as a soft, fond grin made its way across Chikara's face. "I know," he said, giving Noya's temple one last rub before dropping a kiss on his head. Ryuu felt his stomach tighten. "Be good."

"I always am!"

Chikara laughed and made his way towards the door, not without directing one last questioning glance at Ryuu. He straightened up, waiting for the derogatory comment that was sure to come. Instead Chikara simply said, "Stay," and shut the door with a sharp snap.

The other boy stared at the door a bit longingly before turning to Ryuu with his head tilted slightly and wide eyes as though he was soaking up everything there was to know about him. Ryuu glared on right back, baring his teeth. No one beat him in a stare down. This guy was pretty good though, his wide stare was bordering psychopathic. It was strangely mesmerizing, as though Noya was actually hypnotizing him.

"You can speak?" he said suddenly, breaking eye contact with a flutter of blinks and a snap of his neck, leaning closer to Ryuu.

"Umm Yes?" Ryuu stumbled back away from the other boy, still a little dazed from the stare down (that he won), trying to find his words again. His mouth seemed slower than usual today. "I've been speaking," he said slowly, enunciating each syllable because it seemed that the elves still didn't get that he could fucking speak and think.

Noya huffed, a little pout forming on his lips, before springing forward to latch on the Ryuu. His grip was surprisingly strong, like Chikara's, and his fingers felt so cold that it burned. Ryuu struggled for a bit before realizing he couldn't shake him off. Noya didn't seem like the violent type anyway. But, then again, at first glance Chikara didn't either and that turned out just fantastic didn't it?

"I can see why Chikara likes you so much!" he said finally, apparently Ryuu passed whatever visual exam Noya was giving him. His grip didn't loosen even after his proclamation, instead Noya just invaded hi personal space further, pressing himself into Ryuu's chest. "You're pretty chill."

Ryuu couldn't help but snort, "He likes me?" Noya nodded enthusiastically. "He's got a really fucking weird way of showin' it."

"Well, like Kinoshita said, you'd be dead if he didn't." Noya's eyes seemed to flash at the word dead. Ryuu felt his fingertips go cold. The elf backed away after that, still close, but no longer touching Ryuu, his gaze sharp again, fixed deep into Ryuu's eyes.

He willed himself not to shiver, fist clenched, toes curled. "Can you stop doing that?"

Noya tilted his head again, confused. "Doin' what?"

"The whole staring into my soul thing," Ryuu exasperated, with a wave of his hand. "It's like your reading my mind."

"Not your mind just your emotions," Noya supplied casually.

" _What?!_ "

Ryuu was ignored, in favor of Noya instead, conducting a staring match again, but this time with the door (a less formidable opponent). "Chikara never lets me make decisions," Noya pouted. "He says I get excited too easily."

He could understand Chikara's point there, but Ryuu had to admit he took comfort in Noya's excitable nature. He was scared that everyone in this universe had a stick up their ass. Probably because they had no Lord of the Rings; though it seemed like they lived it instead.

"At least you don't act like you need to take a shit constantly," Ryuu said, finding himself wanting to comfort the other boy. He resisted the urge to reach out and pet his head (and not just because he wanted to feel what texture those wild spikes were). "I think Chikara could take some cues from you."

Noya let out a bubbly laugh and, ok, Ryuu was already a little bit in love with this guy. He turned back to Ryuu with a wide, almost manic, smile. "If Chikara heard you say that he'd literally cut you in half."

Ryuu couldn't help but laugh a long too, a little concerned about how quickly he adapted to receiving death threats today. "I'd like to see him try. I think I could take him," Ryuu said, holding up his fists like he was gonna go a couple of rounds with the elf right then.

Noya suddenly let out a frustrated growl, pounding his fist against the door. Ryuu pretended like the noise didn't make his heart skip. "Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned that he already lost whatever base he covered with the elf.

I just realized," Noya replied, eyes and ears drooping, "If they decide to kill you I have to help." Ryuu choked on air. "Ugh, I don't wanna kill you. I wanna keep you around." He stomped his foot lightly and scrunched up his nose. Noya whined like Chikara had taken his favorite toy away, not like Ryuu's life was on the line or anything.

"Is that likely?" His voice came out shakier than he liked, but Ryuu couldn't help it. They were going to kill him. They were going to _kill_ him. They were going to _fucking kill_ _him_.

Noya drummed his fingers against the door and paused, resting his forehead against his hand. "I don't know," he said finally. "They're still arguing, but Kinoshita and Narita usually end up agreeing with Ennoshita eventually." He gave Ryuu a small smile. "I think your chances of survival are around 67.2%"

"For some reason that doesn't help at all," Ryuu huffed.

Noya practically floated back over to Ryuu, reaching up and patting him up on his head. "Do you think it'd help if I told you about all the times Chikara tried to kill me too?"

"Probably be not, but you can tell me anyway." Ryuu was already intrigued, apparently Chikara wasn't temperamental with just him.

Noya hopped onto the bed spreading himself out, as though it might take a while. "So the first time was actually when we first met," he started, patting the spot next to him, which Ryuu graciously took, his legs practically gave out under him. "He tried to strangle me!" Noya added brightly.

Ryuu had a feeling they had way more in common than what meets the eye.

 

By the time The Council (a.k.a the uncool elves) returned, Noya had made Ryuu completely forget about his death sentence. They were both too busy laughing over Ryuu's stories of his youth, particularly one that involved a snake named Toko, a carton of milk, and three rather large cantaloupes.

"Noya!" Chikara immediately snapped. Noya, to his credit, didn't even flinch, but casually wiped a tear away. "I told you to watch him, not invite him to a sleep over."

"Oh c'mon Chika," he whined, punching said elf on the arm. "Ryuu's so cool and you're sweet on him already too."

Chikara's tone was anything but sweet. "I am not." Ryuu could practically hear his teeth grind together as he burned a glare into the very giggly pair of elves bye the door. He sighed and rubbed at his temples and his ears twitched rather cutely. "You're already making me regret letting him live."

Ryuu felt all the breath leave him. His entire body went numb. He was going to live.

Noya was petting his head again, but Ryuu barely registered, realizing the underlying terror he was feeling this entire time. "Yes! we get to keep him!" Noya was almost squealing.

"He isn't a pet." Chikara was already back to scolding, but Ryuu was inclined to agree with him on this one, nodding his head furiously.

"Yeah I'm not," Ryuu said, puffing his chest out as Noya gazed at him longingly like he was the coolest toy ever. "I'm-"

"He's our prisoner," Chikara cut in shortly.

"I'm what?!"

Ryuu shot Chikara his best death stare, but was met with an amused smirk. Maybe he finally got rid of that stick up his ass. "Bind him, Noya, like he should've been." Never mind the stick was still fully intact.

 _Bind him? Prisoner?_ Everyone here was clinically insane.

Noya just flopped back onto the bed groaning and squeezing his eyes shut like he was preparing for a tantrum. "Ugh, you're no fun Chikara." He opened one eye, squinting up at Chikara who tried to glare back menacingly. His face broke into a mischievous grin. "If you want him tied up do it yourself. Ryuu and I are buds now."

"Aww thanks, bro."

Noya shot him some finger guns with a click of his tongue. "No problem, man."

"I-I-ergh" Chikara couldn't even complete his sentence before letting out a frustrated groan. He turned his glare onto Kinoshita and Narita instead, who seemed to be enjoying his breakdown greatly.

"It's what Noya said man." Narita shrugged as Kinoshita failed to cover up his laughter.

Chikara pouted. He actually _pouted_. And it was downright fucking adorable; a terrible tiny part of Ryuu didn't really mind if Chikara tied him up.

Chikara made a show of stomping towards where Ryuu was sat but hesitated once he stood in front of him. "This is a precaution," he said steadily as he gripped at Ryuu's wrist. Ryuu swore he felt him swipe his thumb over his pulse point as he grabbed his other hand too. "Just in case you try anything else." Ryuu nodded in response, hoping if showed the tiniest bit of cooperation the debate over killing him would stay, well, dead.

He positioned Ryuu's wrists so they were facing upward and held his own palm over them. He was shaking. Ryuu looked away at their hands and found that Chikara seemed more nervous than him, his eyebrows scrunched up in concentration, nose twitching slightly. You'd think he was the one being held captive.

And then something struck Ryuu as odd. "Hey wait," Ryuu said, moving away slightly. "You don't have any rope o-"

Ryuu let out a gasp as his wrists locked into place with a single wave of Chikara's hand. It felt as though the air itself had melted around his arms pressing them together.

"Holy shit!" Ryuu tried to move his fingers, but was just met with more pressure. "What the _fuck_?! How the fuck?" He gaped up at Chikara who met his gaze tiredly. He looked even more pale than before and Ryuu could trace a bead of sweat running from his temple down his neck.

"It's not something you'd understand," Chikara panted lightly, pulling away and then added, " _Human_ ," just to because he's an asshole. He turned his attention back to the other elves, who must have decided that they messed with him enough as they politely listened. "Kinoshita, Narita get _Iskaht_ ready. Noya pack up the extra _eshab_ I collected for the _neelum_. We're taking him to Suga."

Kinoshita and Narita nodded solemnly at the instructions while Noya practically jumped off the bed. "Yes! I gotta bring my new _tarab_ to show Asahi!" and with that he bounded out of the room, apparently his new toy (a.k.a Ryuu) was already forgotten. Ryuu felt even more out of place as Kinoshita and Narita also marched out of the room, leaving him with Chikara staring intently at the wall behind him.

"So." Ryuu cleared his throat and tried to scratch at his neck before remembering that his were magically bound together. Chikara looked at him with distaste. Ryuu could almost hear the ' _how dare you speak to me_ ' threatening to fall from his lips. Ryuu spoke anyway. There were way too many questions to be answered, so many words he didn't understand; _Iskaht, eshaab, tarab_. What the hell were they on about? He didn't care if he was a prisoner. He deserved to at least know where the hell they were going to take him. So he asked the first question that popped in his mind.

"What the heck is a Suga?"

Ryuu watched Chikara's eyes light up. Not in the weird glow that the elves had been doing through out the night, but in amusement.

"Not a what. A _who_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo yo guess who's back after an unexpected 5 month hiatus. (It me.)  
> Tbh idk why I took so long; got no proper excuse so I'm just gonna drop this here.  
> If you liked the chapter (or have suggestions/ corrections) put a lil comment in the comment section.  
> As always all comments, kudos, bookmarks, and whatever the fuck you can do on this site are appreciated. Have a nice day fam.  
> Fun fact Toko is a real snake and she beautiful.
> 
> Fuck counter: 11
> 
>  
> 
> [](thepessimistsblog.tumblr.com)


End file.
